undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teresa Burch (UFSWHG)
Of Monsters And Men - King And Lionheart Teresa Burch, the deuteragonist of World of Anarchy, was a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Personality Teresa has a kind and caring personality, often shown by her extroverted ways. This is shown primarily by her being outgoing and friendly to pretty much everyone she meets. She has extroverted ways and a will to enjoy herself as well but she is intellectual. Her caring personality is shown by her knowing more about the other people in her and David's group than David himself. She has shown to put the welfare of others before herself. Throughout the story she as shown sincere compassion primarily when she defends those who can't defend themselves such as Abby and taking in Chris on the onset of the outbreak. She shows that she can make and traps out of every day objects to use as a defense against bandits and other hostile survivors, showing that she is very creative and artistic. Skills Teresa is very creative and knows how to use supplies to their advantage. Short Bio She attended the University of North Texas with her best friend Jenna. The night of the outbreak, Jenna became infected, and not knowing what to do she went and got David who ended up killing Jenna. They then set out to Jim and Jackie, but instead found Chris, a child who was left all alone, who they then take in. She then sets out with Chris and David in search of a safe haven. In the Hunger Games She was introduced in the premier issue alongside her boyfriend David Andrews. Both waking up in the middle of a grassfield, and with none of their friends in sight, Teresa was visibly panicked. David calmed her down and promised they would find their friends. This search, however, proved fruitless, as it became apparent none of their friends were there. They were both hurt at the realization that Chris wasn't there, but knew they had to get back to him and decided to find a way off the island, not taking part in the games. However, the games refused to let them go so easily. After mistaken her for an infected, the two nearly killed Liza, which led to Liza trying to kill them despite their intentions to apologize. However, during her plot to kill them, Liza fell down a hill and badly injured herself on a log, with a branch going through her stomach. David and Teresa, despite Liza trying to kill them just minutes earlier, did everything they could to patch up Liza and save her. When Liza awoke she was shocked they saved her, but the couple explained that they won't these games take away their humanity and offered Liza a spot to join them. Liza was reluctant but soon joined them. Not long after the group was found by another group consisting of Ashton and Omisha. Ashton, being Liza's lover, was distrustful of them at first, but was talked into Liza to trusting them, and as such, their group grew. Each of them (except the lying Omisha) all shared the common goal of escaping the island. At this point, Teresa was hopeful they would escape with their humanity intact. Their big group soon joined forces with another group, consisting of Will, Bella, Hector, and Amanda. This mega-group had their conflicts, especially between leaders Will and Hector, but Teresa did her best to be the voice of reason among the group, always talking down any conflict. However, the innocent Teresa soon discovered Omisha's true intentions after the young girl was stealing supplies. Before Teresa could do anything Omisha held her at gunpoint with a bow and arrow, and despite Teresa doing her best to talk Omisha out of it, Omisha shot Teresa dead with a bullseye to the heart. Killed Victims *None Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters